lightning strike rescue
by pokadots7410
Summary: What are you supposed to do, when the one person you hate... seems to be the one person who has all of the answers. Elaina and Tom hate each other. But, what happens when Elaina seems to know all the right things, or Tom saves her one night at the lake?


Hi, okay here is the deal, I got a comment about how Tom wasn't very realistic, so I deleted the story and I'm starting over and re-writing the whole story, well not the whole story, I still love the ideas that I had and still would like to use them if I can. I'm going to try to stick to his personality, really hard I promise. Anyway. I hope you like it, it's something different from my last story and I hope to finish this one as well and not abandon it sighs please don't let me do that… **I'm also looking for someone to beta this? Anyone? ** The only thing is that there is some language in here and I hope I don't offend anyone. Oh and my one disclaimer. I'm not J.K. if I was I wouldn't be struggling to find a way to pay for school, what you recognize is hers and what isn't, is mine. Thank you very much I hope you enjoy it.

lightning. strike. rescue. chapter. one.

The lake was the perfect place to think; at least it was to Tom. He was the kind of boy who kept his thoughts to himself and didn't open up to anyone. There was no distraction what so ever, no excessive noise, no annoying little first-years asking pointless questions, and most importantly no Elaina Walker. Both Tom and Elaina were constantly fighting over numerous things and to each of them, beating the other was the most important thing. They both wanted to be the top of their class, receive the most N.E.W.T.s , and the fact that both of them had receive d the Heads position seemed to be the final straw in their dispute. The fighting between them was not something uncommon, or something that just had begun during their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, the fight stretched all the way back to the very first day on the train, before they had been sorted before, and they had even received an assignment.

"Mom…do I have to go…? I mean, what if people think I'm weird?" Elaina asked before her and her mom were about to enter Platform 9 3/4. Jessica Walker looked down at her child, smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Ellie, no one will think you're wired, just be yourself, you'll be fine, besides you're a smart girl, and you'll make a very smart witch and both your father and I very proud of you."

"Mom, what house do you think I will be in?" Fear was set in the eyes of the young brunette.

"Oh Ellie, it doesn't matter what house you'll be in, each house is special in a certain way, just remember that and everything will be fine, and it won't matter." Jessica smiled at her daughter as she said this, but secretly hoped she would be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor like her and her husband had been.

"Even Slytherin?" She asked looking down at her feet kicking a stone that was on the ground of the station.

"Yes," Jessica laughed slightly, "Even Slytherin has a special quality." Elaina was quiet for a moment when suddenly she looked up as if the world was crashing down upon her.

"Mom, does it hurt?" Elaina asked still wondering about the whole sorting process.

"Ellie, you'll see" her mom replied as they walked through the barrier.

Elaina gasped when she saw the Hogwarts Express, "mom it's beautiful" she managed to state.

"Yes, Ellie, this will take you to Hogwarts." Her mother explained.

" I can't wait" Elaina said jumping up and down next to her mother as her long brown curls flew up in the air. Jessica laughed at her daughter. Jessica glanced at her watch, and saw that it was almost time for the train to leave.

"Elaina you should go and find a seat and try and meet some new people." Jessica said pushing her daughter towards the train.

"Mom?" Elaina said turning around just as she was about to the door. "You'll write me this year right?" a small look of sadness was upon the girl, she didn't want her mother to know, but she would miss her so much during the year. Her mother was the only family she had left it seemed, the only one who could put up with her at least. Elaina was scared that like her father. When she came home, her mother might not be there either.

"Oh Ellie," Jessica said hugging her daughter "of course all the time, stay out of trouble, but do have fun. Don't take everything too seriously but don't slack off on your studies, I love you sweetie and just remember that"

"Mom…." Elaina said as if she was slightly embarrassed about the whole situation. "I love you mom. I'm going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too Ellie… more than you'll know. I'll see you when you come home for Christmas." Jessica kissed her daughter's forehead and let her go. Elaina boarded the train and then took one last look at her mother as her mother backed away from the train still looking at her youngest child setting off for school.

Elaina walked down the train until she found an open compartment. She put her stuff in, grabbed present her mom had given her that morning and looked out the window one last time, waved to her mom and then turned to the door as someone began to enter the compartment.

"Hi, is anyone else sitting in here?" a girl who looked about Elaina's age, who had long blonde hair that was so straight Elaina was envious. The girl was followed by a boy who looked as though he had just walked off the streets, despite his clothes he was surprisingly very good looking; his dark brown wavy hair was an accent to his deep dark chocolate eyes that had Elaina captivated.

"Oh, no" Elaina said as she returned to look out the window but her mother was now gone, as the train had begun to pull out of the station.

"I'm Michelle Morrison; it's very nice to meet you." The Girl said sticking her hand out. Elaina wasn't sure if she liked this girl she seemed a little too happy about the whole going to Hogwarts thing.

"Elaina," she just replied as she opened the present to discover a notebook that had been written in, not even bothering to shake the girl's hand.

"Well then," Michelle said a bit offended. She brought her hand back towards her side as she sat a crossed from Elaina, crossed her legs and flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked out the window.

"What are you reading" the boy said causing Elaina to jump slightly as he leaned in to look over her shoulder.

"I'm not reading it, I'm just looking at it, and it was my father's" Elaina said somewhat softly not really caring if he heard her or not. "He died many years ago, just 3 and a half after I was born." A silent tear fell down Elaina's cheek, she thought it was childish that she was crying over all this in front of someone she didn't know and wasn't sure if she wanted to get to know at all.

"I'm sorry" the boy said placing his hand over Elaina's, "if you don't mind me asking, but how?"

"It was a terrible accident, at least that what my mom has told me, she said it was a spell gone astray. But I've heard my mom talking to my aunt, he always liked to play the hero, they said, and along the way he ran into a dark dark wizard, who clashed heads with my father, and when he refused to join the cause, he was killed, but like I said my mom said it was all an accident." Elaina said as a few more tears fell from her eyes as she just looked down at the notebook.

"I'm terribly sorry Elaina." The boy said patting her hand that was still on top of hers.

"Don't be," Elaina muttered

"But I am, losing a parent even parents is a hard thing child to go though, and it a hard thing to get through and over." The boy said to her. Elaina was amazed this boy who she assumed was also a first year was so mature beyond what he should have been, though from the conversation she had just gathered that he had lost both parents. "I'm Tom by the way." He said finally introducing himself to her.

"It's very nice to meet you Tom." Elaina said. She looked down, at the notebook and slowly opened the cover, and began reading.

These are the thoughts and memories of Benjamin Walker

She was right; it was her father's journal. Elaina wasn't ready just then to read it, so she slowly closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. It had seemed as though she had just fallen asleep when she heard voices.

"Riddle, who's that?" a strange male voice said.

"Oh, her? That's just some silly girl, Michelle and I had nowhere else to sit, and she was in here by herself. Bloody thing started crying when I asked her about that damn notebook she is clutching." Tom said laughing to himself a bit. "Crying over her poor farther who got AK'd I assume?"

Elaina had herd Tom say everything, she stayed as quiet as she could have even though she was getting more upset the longer Tom continued to talk.

"Come on, let's go find the food trolley" the other boy in the compartment said. Elaina felt the weight next to her shift as Tom got up. Once he was gone and she heard the door shut, she sat up. Michelle also was somewhat awake even though she was staring out the window in some sort of a trance. She quickly came out of it when Elaina threw her father's journal a crossed the compartment.

"Bloody hell what was that for?" Michelle said still a bit upset about the whole introduction thing.

"Sorry" Elaina muttered now very embarrassed about the whole thing. "I'm really sorry about earlier, I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm Elaina Walker, and really I'm sorry about earlier it was very rude of me."

"Don't worry about it, and I'm sorry about Tom's rude behavior, he can be such an ass. Don't let it get to you" Michelle said.

"You seem so nice, how can you be friends with him?" Elaina asked as if it was plain as day.

"Friends?" Michelle said laughing to herself, "Tom and I aren't friends, and if anything we're just two people who know each other. We live in the same orphanage, the only witch and wizard to come from there."

"So you're muggle born?" Elaina asked," and I'm sorry about your parents" she added.

"Ah no I'm a pureblood. But we didn't have any family left when they died so all that was left was the orphanage. They died when I was just over a year old my mom was very sick with dragon pox, and then a dad was so upset he uh well we'll say he died of a broken heart." She said with a soft sad smile. "They were so in love even at their somewhat old age."

Elaina gave a soft smile back. Michelle picked up the journal that laid a skewed upon the bench and handed it back to Elaina.

"I wonder what it says." Michelle said more rhetorically than anything.

September 1

I met her today. You wouldn't believe how beautiful she is. She ended up in Ravenclaw but that doesn't matter. She's the one the one I'm going to marry. Even at eleven I know this. She has beautiful brown hair that is the color of chocolate, and her eyes. Oh don't get me started they are the most beautiful shade of green, emerald and full of so much happiness. She is the one I know it

"He met my mom." Elaina said

"Really El?" Michelle asked, "How do you know?"

"My mom told me, she said 'it was the first day of school and I met your father, a quirky little Gryffindor, but still I knew right then he was going to be the one, and I think he might have known too, but it took him all the way until fourth year to do something about it' I hope that happens to me I want to find some great guy today, and I hardly think Tom counts "Elaina said

"Ha you're pretty right about Tom there" Michelle said. It was as if the exact cue, Tom walked back into the compartment.

"Hi ladies, Elaina I see you woke up" Tom said still pretending to be nice to her.

"Oh where have you been?" Michelle asked innocently with a small smirk on her face.

"Pretending to care so other girls will cry on your shoulder?" Elaina said standing up. "I don't know who you are Tom Riddle." she took two steps forward so she was right in his face, which she had to look up at. "but, I hardly think we will be friends and next time you want to talk about me, why not wait until I'm not in the room you pompous asshole." and she shoved him right back out the door, causing him to trip on the on the threshold and fall backwards.

"You don't want to tread these waters Elaina" Tom said warning her

"Don't worry riddle… I've done it before," Elaina said putting her hand on the door, "and for the record you brought me into this." and with that she closed the door.

Michelle sat shocked; no one has ever put Tom in his place before. All the kids at the orphanage were too afraid to say anything.

"Oh El, I have a feeling we are going to be great friends." Michelle said giving Elaina a high five.

"Michelle Morison" Professor McGonagall said calling the young blonde girl's name. Elaina pushed her slightly urging her to go up. She sat down upon the stool and the hat was placed upon her. Within a matter of seconds the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW" Megan calmly placed the hat upon the stool and went to sit at the house table. Michelle looked over at Elaina and gave her a thumbs-up and a smile reassuring her everything would be fine.

"Tom Riddle" after what seemed to be a ton of names Professor McGonagall called out. Tom Walked up, smirking at Elaina as he passed her he sat down and As soon as the hat was upon its head it shouted "Slytherin." Tom calmly put the hat down and walked over to the table were a few of his fellow housemates didn't seem too thrilled that he was in their house.

After a few more names Professor finally called out the last name "Elaina Walker." Elaina walked up and sat down, her hands were shaking as she put the hat on her head and it began to talk to her.

"Miss Walker, it has been some time since I saw your parents, ah it was if it was yesterday. But on to my task, hmm a difficult girl you are. "

"Difficult?" Elaina said mumbling afraid if she said anymore than that she would burst into tears.

"Oh yes Miss Walker, now you have such brilliance Ravenclaw would do you well you could learn so much and take your knowledge to great places. But, you have a burning need to prove yourself and would go to great lengths to do so. Slytherin would help you reach these goals."

"Slytherin, with Tom?" she thought in disgust.

"WELL I can see your thoughts on that one" the hat said in return. "Very well if you think this, but child don't get caught up in a petty child hood rivalry with this Tom, there are much more important things. You must go into "RAVENCLAW "the hat shouted. With that Elaina threw the hat off her head and slammed it onto the stool sorry she muttered, and practically ran to the table to sit next to Michelle. Elaina looked over towards Slytherin to see Tom giving her a death glare if looks could kill, Elaina was certain that she would be dead numerous times over by now.

Tom sighed as he thought back to how he had changed since his first year. He remembered the fight between him and Elaina that caused them to hate each other. For some reason that night, he just couldn't get her out of his mind. She was the reason he was still at the lake after curfew, and she was the reason why he was so confused. Tom didn't know where to begin with his thoughts, he was in the same place he had been before, utterly confused, not even sure which direction to take his thoughts. Tom began to think about the fight they had had the day before.

"RIDDLE, you are the most annoying, heartless, narcissistic, self centered little boy to ever walk the planet" Elaina screeched at him in the hallway, "how someone as selfish as you got to be head boy is beyond me?" Tom and Elaina were fighting again, this was common between the two of them. The two of them weren't even sure what they were fighting about by now.

"Me?" Tom yelled back at her, "oh Ms. Walker, you are the Queen of being selfish and heartless, I don't even think you care about the nature of others, and to think that you are head girl the one who is supposed to be kind and gentle and care about others." Sarcasm was dripping with every word he spoke in the sentence.

"At least I don't have to put fear into innocent people and intimidate them so they'll act like my friends, like you do, you bloody think any of those people actually care about you?" Elaina said, thanking everyone and anyone that his "friends" weren't there.

"You're one to talk" Tom yelled back at her, "at least I have friends, you wouldn't believe the things I've heard about you. Michelle has never wanted to be your bloody friend, she just puts up with you because you're in her house. You think you're so high and damn mighty Oh precious Ms. Elaina Walker. I'm innocent and head girl, I can't do anything wrong and everyone things so highly of me, people talk and oh do they talk, you wouldn't believe the stories I've heard. all about you and how you've slept your way through the entire Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams, you're nothing more than some common giddy teenage girl, who can't seem to keep her legs closed for very long."

"You're living in a fantasy world, Tom Riddle" Elaina yelled at him, then lowering her voice somewhat so she wasn't yelling and took a step towards him. "and let me clue you in on a little detail Thomas," she emphasized his name to get her point just a little clearer. "one day maybe you'll get off your high and mighty horse, thinking you're so much superior to everyone and realize you're nothing but a little school boy with goals way to ambitious for anyone of your sort and you're "friends" as you like to call them won't be there to get you through the real world" Elaina turned to leave but Tom grabbed her arm.

"Listen you little bitch" Tom said low enough for only the two of them to hear, "one day I'll control all of this" he said gesturing to the world around them, "and you'll be nothing more than a common street whore, who will have to sell herself in order to have food to eat and keep your precious brother out of the poor house, and the only chance of luxury you'll have is you'll be sleeping with the rich. Too bad your dear old mom couldn't keep herself alive to help you out. So tell me Elaina Kristen Walker" he said, sneering her middle name "who is living in the fantasy world?" with that said he released her am and shoved her towards the wall.

Elaina was so shocked she didn't know what to say, she could already feel a bruise forming on her arm. It was common knowledge the two of them hated each other, but how had he known about her brother? Elaina didn't know what to do, or think for that matter.

'How did Tom know all of this?' was all Elaina could think the entire way back to the Ravenclaw common room.

Tom didn't know why he had brought her brother into all of it. It's not like she could control that he was very sick and the treatment was expensive. Tom knew he had pushed it by bringing her mother into it. He knows what losing her father had done to her, and how back in first year she was still upset about his death. Her mother's death was something that even Tom didn't insult her about. Tom would never have wished death upon her or her mother. Tom felt a strange sensation as he thought about all of it, guilt. He knew very well none of that was his fault, and he couldn't have done anything to help, but he didn't exactly have to insult her for it or bring up things that were clear to be crossing the line.

Tom gathered his stuff and made his way back to the castle. He quickly made his way to his common room and threw his cloak down upon a chair. He quickly stripped to boxers and was about to crawl into bed when he heard sobbing. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his mind playing tricks on him. He went back into the common room, and heard someone struggling to breath they were crying so hard. He listened and discovered that they were coming from Elaina's room of all people. He went over and quietly knocked.

"Elaina?" he said asking permission to open the door.

"Go away Tom" she managed to say through the tears, completely ignoring her he opened the door. There sitting next to the window was Elaina sobbing with her head in her arms and her arms upon her knees. Tom was shocked. Since that day on the train he had not seen her cry, not even when she found out about her mother. She looked so helpless. In fact, Tom had never seen anyone cry this hard. 'here goes nothing' he thought.

"Elaina," he said as he walked over and laid a hand upon her shoulder to offer support.

"Tom I said go away… you don't care about me and I don't about you so just do me a bloody favor and go away!" she practically shouted at him.

"no one cries like this over nothing."

" yeah you're not one who exactly cares why I would be so just get out."

"Elaina tell me what is wrong." he almost demanded

"No, just get your bloody ass out of here and leave the fuck alone" Elaina said as she got up to push tom away from her and towards the door. But, tom was too quick for her grabbed both of her wrists as she came near him. Elaina fell towards him and almost clung to him as she began to sob even harder. Tom didn't know what to do. Here was the girl he hated, and was pretty sure that hated him just as much, sobbing into his shoulder. Tom did the only thing he thought to do, he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she stood there crying over something that was too much for her to handle and to important for her to tell anyone.

A.n . Well there you have it, about twice as long as the original story I hope you like the new updated version, and I hope you keep reading it. Review let me know what you like what you don't like … also if you want to be my beta please please please let me know send me and email or i.m. me my sn is h0vizi and I would appreciate that oh oh so much. And on with the show.


End file.
